


Out of the Dark

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Custody Arrangements, Custody Battle, Doubt, Escape, F/M, Family Reunions, Incest, Reunions, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: After so long being imprisoned in Azkaban, you finally thought that you and your brother Sirius would take in Harry and become a family. Like James and Lily had wanted. Unfortunately Molly thinks differently.





	Out of the Dark

He couldn’t leave without her. Even if this was a once in a lifetime chance. He couldn’t leave his precious sister to rot away in Azkaban. They had already gone years without seeing each other. Being free would mean nothing if (y/n) wasn’t by his side. 

As the alarms wailed through out Azkaban, Sirius trudged through the prison as quickly as he could with his depleted energy. Swiftly shifting into the shape of a black dog, wand in his mouth, Sirius used his enhanced senses to find her cell. He would get by much more easily than just walking around as Sirius Black. As Snuffles the dog, no one would bat an eye while there were prisoners running amok. 

(y/n). Where are you? There were too many smells 

Even though it had been years, Sirius could still remember her scent. He picked it up right away and bolted in that direction. 

She was curled up in the dark corner of her cell. Thin arms wrapped around her legs as she rocked back and forth. Her long (h/c) hair draping over her face, forbidding him from seeing any familiar feature of his sister. 

Sirius barked, nudging the bars with his snout. 

Immediately her head perks up. Dark rimmed eyes stare wildly at him as her cracked lips turn up into a manic smile. “Sirius!” 

Now back in his human form, Sirius affectionately touches the bars of her cell. “Did you really think I would leave without you?” 

(y/n) crawls over to him, her face gaunt and thin and hair wild. She presses her face against the bars as Sirius slides a hand to caress her dirty cheek. 

“Lets get out of here.” He whispers. The two of you took your animagus shape and you were out.   
  
  
  
*   
  


That first night back together in the Shrieking Shack was like a dream come true. It had been quite a travel to get from Azkaban to Hogwarts. Neither of you could rest until you were safely inside the grounds. Even if the bed in the shack was covered by dust, you and Sirius thought it was the most comfortable bed in the entire world. He held you close to him. Neither of you minding the smell of body odor coming from the other. Foreheads pressed against the other’s, you simply lay there. 

“You’re still beautiful as ever.” Sirius’ gruff voice murmurs, his dirty fingers brushing your cheek bone. 

You snort. “I probably look like hell.” 

“Hell would be so lucky to look as lovely as you.” 

Missing his cheesiness, you nudge the tip of your nose against his own. “I missed you.” 

His arms tighten around you. “I missed you too. I swear (y/n), I’ll never let anyone tear us apart again. We’ll find Harry and do what James and Lily wanted us to do. We’ll take care of him and put Azkaban behind us. I promise you’ll know nothing but happiness for the rest of your days.” 

You whimper, wanting to believe in every word he said.   
  
  
TWO YEARS LATER   


They had cleaned up the place rather nicely. Although you really wished Molly had gotten rid of the portrait of your mother. She was always screaming obscenities at you and Sirius if you happened to pass by. A few times she had almost screamed out your true relationship with your brother in front of Harry. You couldn’t have that. You opted to hide her away, hoping she didn’t travel to any other portraits as she sometimes did when she desperately didn’t want to be ignored. For Sirius, being back at Grimmauld Place gave him nothing but sour memories. This was the place where he had been oppressed the most. The only good memories he had there involved you. Like sharing your first kiss in the downstairs closet during one of your mother’s parties. Or when you let him get to second base in the dead of night when everyone else was fast asleep. 

It was bittersweet. You could agree on that. Especially when you passed by Regulus’ room. For the longest time you refused to go in there. Even forbid Molly from cleaning it up. Something wasn’t right about it. Perhaps it was your own way of grieving. 

“There were so many things I wanted to tell him. I truly wanted to mend things with him.” You whisper. 

Sirius kisses the crown of your head. “He died a hero, (y/n). An unknown hero, but a hero nonetheless.” 

“I know but. . .” Sighing you’re unable to come up with the words you were trying to convey. 

“Yeah. I know.” Your brother agrees. 

“There you two are!” Molly surprises the both of you, making you pull away slightly from Sirius. Something that you knew irked him. What else could you do? Molly already knew of your relationship. Not by your consent; she had walked in on you and Sirius being. . . well. . . intimate. Since then you didn’t want her to be uncomfortable around you. So you would put distance between yourself and your brother. 

She pauses seeing the flustered color on your cheeks. Her smile falls for a moment but then returns. “Ah, Harry is here.” 

You grin, feeling giddy and immediately rush downstairs to go greet your godson. It had been so long since you had last seen him. Due to being under self induced house arrest, you weren't able to keep in contact with him much in fear that the Ministry would find you. 

“Harry!” 

Harry spins around, Hermione and Ron smiling in suit at your presence. “(y/n)!” He runs into your arms and you notice how tall he has gotten. He’s almost the same height as Sirius. 

Each time you were reunited you swore he looked more and more like James. You didn’t say anything about it though. You knew it must bother him to constantly be reminded of the parents he never got to know. 

“Come in you guys. Gosh you must be starving. What do you want to eat?” 

“Ron and I will just take some tea and hang out in the parlor for a little bit.” Hermione smiles politely knowing full well that you really wanted to spend alone time with Harry. 

Ron shoots her a confused look. “But I wanted-” 

She gives him a meaningful glance that has him going silent and following her into the parlor. 

“Where’s Sirius?” Harry asks as you make him a plate of food. 

You look around, noticing your brother had been absent. “Hm, I’m not sure. Maybe he’s still talking to Molly. I’m sure he’ll be down in a few. Now, fill me in on what’s new with you!” 

You hear the rise of Sirius’ voice making Harry jolt. Gazing up at the ceiling there’s heavy stomping followed by more of Sirius’ yells. 

“It’s what James would’ve wanted Molly!!” 

“Keep your voice down Sirius!” Molly’s own loud voice urges your brother. 

“How can you think we’re not responsible enough to take care of him?!” 

Immediately you set down your cup of tea. “I’ll be right back.” Wasting no time, you stalk out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to bump into Sirius part of the way up. Anger flaring in his eyes. 

“What’s going on Sirius?” You look over his shoulder at the top of the stairs where Molly is red faced. 

He grits his teeth seethingly. “Molly thinks we’re too irresponsible to take care of Harry.” 

Molly places a hand on the rail. “I did no such thing! I simply said that it might not be such a good idea to have Harry live with you considering your. . . well your relationship.” 

“And what’s the matter with our relationship?” You cross your arms. 

Pressing her lips together, she struggles to find the right words as to not further upset you and your brother. “Well, it’s not a normal relationship. Harry shouldn’t have to see that.” 

“James didn’t mind. James didn’t care!” Sirius barks back. 

“Harry isn’t James!” The red head snapped back. “When will you understand that?” 

What she had said hurt you dearly. You wanted to fight back like Sirius was but you remembered the kids were right down stairs in hearing distance. And they were the type who loved to eavesdrop. “Let’s discuss this in a more private room.” That way you could put a charm on the door so they wouldn’t be able to hear anything. 

Sirius’ eyes narrow toward you like you were crazy for not backing him up. You level up with your own cool gaze. There was no room for arguments once you gave him that look. He wilts, shoulders slumping and even Molly knows that it isn’t safe to discuss such things out in the open. She nods, brown eyes shifting down to where Harry and his friends were very silent. 

You lead them to your shared room with Sirius. Pointing your wand at the door and making an arcing movement. “Imperturbed.” A soft pale glow shimmers around the door, indicating that your charm had taken affect. “Now we can speak. Molly, do you really think my relationship with Sirius would ever get in the way of us loving and caring for Harry?” 

She purses her lips, looking between you and your brother. “Of course not. . . I know that both of you love Harry very dearly. But think of how he would react if he were to ever find out, which he might if he were to live with you. Among purebreds it might not be too shocking, but Harry has lived in the muggle world. According to Arthur, they have a very different view of this sort of relationship. Even wizards nowadays may raise an eyebrow. The poor boy has already been through a lot.” 

“All of what you’ve said is true.” Murmuring, you fold your hands in front of you. “There could very well be a possibility that Harry may not think too kindly of Sirius and I if he were to ever find out. He’s not like James.” You project your voice toward Sirius when you make that statement. “And to be honest, if Harry were to live with us we wouldn’t hide the fact that we’re in love. I’m tired of doing that. Even if Harry were to reject us because of this that doesn’t mean we’d stopping looking after him. We made a promise to James and Lily. Whether he wants us to or not, we’ll always protect him.” 

“And we’ll never know unless we try.” Sirius grabs one of your hands. United, as the two of you have always been. “We’re the closest thing to his parents that he’ll ever get.” 

The Black family has always had an intense stubborn streak. Molly was now witness to that as she concedes with a tired sigh.


End file.
